


i built your walls around me

by marblehazel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also translated to russian, alternate story for the roof scene, quentin is a good guy and he will not eventually betray peter in this one, smooches, so i just feel like sharing, the elementals are real, they are heroes, this been sitting so long in my drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblehazel/pseuds/marblehazel
Summary: Peter hums for a second. “The world needs superheroes,” he raises his arm to runs his hand over Quentin’s dark hair. “My world needs them. Yours too.” As he says, voice lowers every second, he hangs both of his hands on Quentin’s neck, standing on his tiptoes due to their height difference. His face just a couple inches from Quentin’s.“But I just wonder, why should we? Why must us?”“And?”“Can we just run away?”
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	i built your walls around me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this right after watching the movie, so, basically like a year ago, and today’s me does not take any responsibility of what 2019 me has done. i don’t know her. i also didn’t proof-read this fic before posting.
> 
> aaaaaand please bare with my english since it’s not my first language. Enjoy:)
> 
> —
> 
> also translated to Russian, big thanks to Taracsacum, click [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9527029).

Quentin slides his hand down Peter’s spine as the boy touches his chest lightly. Peter’s red, tight suit is already piled on the ground, leaving the owner’s bare chest and back exposed to the dim yellow light.

“Won’t you put off your suit, too?” Peter whispers.

“It has a lot of layers.” Quentin moves his face closer to Peter’s. His spiky beard reached the younger’s clean, shaved cheek as the effect—gives a tingling sensation burning down Peter’s legs. “But yeah, we can start from here.” Quentin pulls his hand to claps off his cape from one side, then the other. His large cape falls down from his shoulders to his feet.

Peter puts his hands on Quentin’s shoulders right after. To stare right into Quentin’s eyes, sure he pushes the older slightly.

“Hey,” says Quentin. “What’s wrong?” As he speaks, he moves again slowly, trying to land some kisses on Peter’s little face. Peter doesn’t move, but his eyes follows Quentin’s movement curiously. And with a little rage, somehow.

“I just,” Peter sighs. “Wonder.”

“About what?”

Quentin kisses Peter lightly, only to peck his nose after. Peter cups Quentin’s face, demanding a stop. But his another hand still lies on Quentin’s shoulder. Rough, strong suit beneath his palm. With this on, Quentin becomes Mysterio, saves the world with his hands, blasting green things for the sake of his world and family. (Deceased) world and family if he may say.  
But without the suit, and even with just his helmet and cape off, Peter can feel the ordinary man behind it all. The man who just wants a common life, lives usual daily routine other people got.

Peter can sense Quentin’s vulnerability behind his stiff suit. Perhaps he wants to see it now, wants to touches his bare chest now, wants to tell him it’s okay to tell him his weaknesses now. But instead, he pulls Quentin for a deeper kiss.

His hands on Quentin’s cheeks, while Quentin pulls Peter closer to his chest. The surroundings and even the air around them feels suffocating, and Quentin can’t help but to bite Peter’s lip gently. After some moments Peter lets go, and Quentin does too. The older can feel the tenseness burning Peter’s body down, following the awkwardness the boy already has.

“Hey, you can tell me, you know.” Quentin finally speaks, weird tone slips off his lips.

Peter hums for a second. “The world needs superheroes,” he raises his arm to runs his hand over Quentin’s dark hair. “My world needs them. Yours too.” As he says, voice lowers every second, he hangs both of his hands on Quentin’s neck, standing on his tiptoes due to their height difference. His face just a couple inches from Quentin’s.

“But I just wonder: why should we? Why must us?”

Quentin resists the urge to kiss Peter right away as his lips can now touch Peter’s. Instead, he puts his hands on Peter’s lower back, prepare himself if Peter needs to be carried anytime.

“And?” Quentin’s husky voice flies like a dart to Peter’s brain.

Peter stares at Quentin. Then his gaze falls down to the older’s nose, lips, neck, chest.

“Can we just run away?”

The words slaps Quentin. What in the hell is this boy thinking?

Before Quentin can even ask, Peter cuts off.

“Like. Maybe we can just stop saving the world. Stop pretending to be strong. Stop living behind a suit.”

Quentin exhales, too strong to be unnoticed.

“Perhaps start living elsewhere. Just you and me. Us as a little family.”

“But Peter, I’m here to help you. To save you and your world.”

“And what if I don’t want to be helped?”

Quentin forces himself to places a kiss onto Peter’s forehead, and swings his body softly under a hug. “What if you don’t want to be helped? What do you want?”

Instead of answering Quentin’s question, Peter continues. “Because I don’t thing I can make a great superhero. The world is giving me this burden. This responsibility after Tony’s death. I just.. can’t. I’m just a high schooler. How in the world people want me to protect them?”

Quentin puts his chin on Peter’s head, his arms around the younger’s body tightly.

“You know, you don’t have to always win. The avengers lost. I, lost. I even lost my planet. Stop burdening yourself, kid.”

Peter buries his face on Quentin’s chest. He truly wants to lay there all the time, while Quentin protect him from all threats. No more fighting.

“But if you wanna runaway, why don’t we?”

Peter’s whole system stops running for a moment. He freezes.

“Yes, we can just live normal lives. I prefer countryside, what do you say?” Quentin grins.

“Uh-hm.”

“But we should finish what we started, alright, boy? We can go after this. After this ends, I promise. Right after we defeat this enemy. Then we go.”

“Seems like a deal for me.” Peter whispers, not able to hide his smile.

He accepts the offer.


End file.
